


can’t get away

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith wears crop tops, shiro suffers and thrives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Keith wearing crop tops are the best-worst thing that's happened to Shiro





	

**Author's Note:**

> the problem with being friends with enablers like jini is that… well. they enable me lol so yeah thank jini for this

Shiro’s never thought of himself as someone who was easily distracted. He knows how to stay focused on the job at hand. He's got more than enough experience doing so. But these days, focus is a little hard to hold onto. Why? Because Keith’s been walking around wearing _crop tops_.

 

Loose, flimsy, and short, crop tops which hang elegantly off Keith’s shoulders, kiss the sharp dip in Keith's waist and bare pale skin Shiro wants to press kisses into. Other days he'll wear a plain red top that’s low enough to bare only an inch or so of skin. But it shifts with every move, driving Shiro up the wall with anticipation. Leaves him hoping he'll see more skin bared. Some days Keith walks around with his underwear peeking over those low jeans of his and Shiro has to struggle not to whimper with desire.

 

And then there’s the black top Keith wears when training with Shiro. The one Shiro loves to hate and hates to love because it bares the entirety of Keith’s stomach and highlights the sharp lines of Keith's muscles. It basically leaves nothing to the imagination and makes him wake up some mornings at the tail end of some truly torturous wet dreams. Something he thought he’d grown out of 3 years ago.

 

Today's choice is the short, flimsy crop top that's seen better days and shows off the entirety of Keith's belly. They're in the training deck, him helping Keith warm up. An act that includes doing several sets of sit-ups. And given that he’s standing gently on Keith’s feet to keep him anchored? Shiro’s got the best seat in the house to watch the red paladin’s abs clench and relax with every exhale and inhale.

 

Shiro thinks he’s got to hate himself on some level because his eyes linger on Keith’s abs as he encourages him. His muscles aren’t as defined as Shiro’s but that doesn’t mean they’re not nice to look at. Every exhale sends his muscles into sharp relief and Shiro _knows_  all the way down to his bones this workout session is going to feature in his next wet dream. 

 

When Keith falls flat on his back with a groan, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, Shiro praises, “Good job! What’s next?”

 

“Obliques,” Keith breathes out, crooked arm covering his face.

 

Shiro drags his eyes up and away, trying not to think about how dry his mouth is when he asks, “Still need me here?”  

 

Keith gently tests Shiro’s weight on his toes keeping him steady, “Could you get off my right foot?” 

 

Shiro obediently steps off, watches Keith brace his right ankle against his left knee and exhale slowly. He tucks his hands behind his ears and brings his shoulders off the floor every time he presses his left elbow to his raised right knee. Over and over again, breathlessly counting along.

 

What makes this exercise particularly torturous is how it’s highlighting Keith’s hip bones. _His stupidly attractive hip bones_ , a voice in Shiro’s head moans. _Where they always so nice looking? So sharp and kissable?_  He’s not sure what he wants to do more, bury his face against a hip bone or push Keith’s legs and slip in between them t-

 

“You okay?” Keith asks, right foot tapping against Shiro’s calf.

 

 _No._  But luckily his voice has completely given out on him so _that_  thought can’t slip out. He just shifts to hold Keith’s other foot down and lets the torture continue. 

_I’m definitely going to dream about this tonight,_ Shiro thinks as Keith’s top _rising_  at the more enthusiastic crunches, coming this close to showing off a nipple.


End file.
